In general, hunters of deer and other wild game animals will typically utilize some type of animal lure device to lure game animals, such as deer, to a hunting area. One type of lure commonly employed by hunters includes a scented substance having an odor that serves as an animal attractant. These scents typically include urine from the hunted animal, or estrus scent, and such scented lures are typically available in liquid concentrated form. These lure scents may be dispensed in the hunting area in various manners.
For example, the scent may be stored in a sealed container and dispensed from the container at the hunt site, wherein the scent is applied directly to the boots of the hunter, or sprayed or otherwise applied onto some local object such as the ground, or a decoy, or some scent pad that is attached to a tree or branch, etc., in the hunting area. Alternatively, a scent container may contain a wick that is stored in the container and soaked in the scent, whereby the wick is deployed from the container and suspended from a tree or bush at the hunt site.
Other animal lure devices commonly used by hunters include decoy devices. For instance, deer hunters typically use a variety of three-dimensional deer decoys to attract the attention of live Whitetail deer, and lure the deer in close proximity for an ideal, ethical shot, by using sight. When a whitetail deer sees a deer decoy, it believes the decoy is another whitetail deer and to confirm the sighting, the deer will start approaching the decoy to scent check the decoy for verification. A whitetail deer will scent check by putting its nose close to what is known as a “tarsal” gland. All deer have two tarsal glands, each of which being located on the inside rear legs of the deer at the knuckle/joint. The tarsal glands are typically 2-3 inches by 2-3 inches in area (i.e., in the range of about 4 to 9 square inches in area) depending on the size and age of the deer.
The tarsal gland is the most important gland to whitetailed deer. The tarsal gland is used by a deer to recognize another deer and deer often sniff each other's tarsal glands. By doing so, a deer can determine the sex, dominant and social status, and reproductive condition of another deer in the herd. In particular, bucks rely on their nose to identify possible threats, such as a hunter or a predator, or to hunt for a receptive doe during the rut, and to identify one particular deer from another. All deer, bucks and does, adults and fawns, urinate onto the tarsal gland in a behavior called “rub urination.” The urine that remains on the gland undergoes some reactions with the air and with bacteria to produce the gland's characteristic smell. Deer urinate on these glands at all times of the year. Typically, the urine is licked off the gland.
However, during the breeding season, the males and primarily dominant or mature males, urinate onto the tarsal gland more frequently, and do not lick the excess urine off the gland, which stains the gland dark and gives the buck a rutting odor.
All deer including bucks and does use the same behavior and gland for identification purposes. However, during the rut, the activity surrounding the identifying gland is greatly increased. Does will have their glands give off the estrous odor to signify to a buck at what stage they are ready for breeding. Does will identify their fawns through the smell of their tarsal gland. Bucks use the gland to advertise their dominant status and breeding condition, both to other bucks and does.